Koleksi Oneshoot Nc Chanbaek
by Chubaek
Summary: Koleksi NC Chanbaek rated 18 ChanBaek BaekYeol NO REPOST
1. In road to Sungai Han

**CHANBAEK IS REAL**

 **ChuBaek**

 **One Shoot**

 **Tittle: In road to Sungai Han**

 **Summary:**

 **Baekhyun yang berkeinginan ke Sungai Han bertukar menjadi keinginan yang lain**

 **No repost**

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeolliee sayangku"

Teriak seorang namja mungil dari tingkat atas.Dia memakai baju kebesaran punya pacarnya dan mempunyai tanda keunguan dilehernya.

"Ya sayang!!Aku dibawah lagi nyiapin sarapan!"

Teriak Chanyeol yang memakai apron sambil memegang roti yang telah disapu selai coklat dan strawberry.

"Chanyeollie aku mau mohon satu permintaan bisa nggak?"

Tanya namja mungil yang bernama Baekhyun itu sekujur dia melahap roti berselai strawberry favouritenya

"Permintaan apa itu? Baekkie jangan minta yang aneh aneh kayak kemarin ya"

 _Flashback_

 _"Chanyeollie ayo ke taman bermain..Baekkie lagi ingin menaiki bianglala" kata Baekhyun kepada namja tinggi malah tampan disampingnya._

 _"Janji hanya bianglala okay?" tanya Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan kepastian_

 _"Eung"_

 _angguk Baekhyun menampakkan sisi imutnya_

 _30 minit kemudian_

 _'Uwekkkk.Hoh hoh '_

" _Chanyeollie nggak apa apa? Kita pulang ya?"_ _Tanya baekhyun khawatir._

 _Chanyeolnya muntah muntah akibat Baekhyun yang begitu teruja melihat roller-coaster dan begitu menginginkan Chanyeol untuk ikut sekali._

 _" Tadi Baekkie udah janji mau hh naik bianglala aja tapi kenapah naik roller-coaster nya sekali?Liat Chanyeollie udah pusing.Kita pulang ayo?"_

 _kata Chanyeol seraya menarik tangan mungil Baekhyun ke kereta_

Back To The Present

"Hehe mian Yeollie soalnya Baekkie teruja melihat roller-coasternya..Kali ini Baekkie janji nggak minta yang aneh aneh lagi.Bisakan Yeollie?"

Pujuk Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya (author fangirling)

"Iya bisa..Baekkie mau minta apa?"

Chanyeol menanya dengan mata yang begitu lembut

"Baekkie ingin pergi ke Sungai Han!!! Baekkie ingin berjalan jalan soalnya udah lama nggak berjalan ama Yeollie(bukan kemarin udah jalan jalan baek *ditepuk ama baek)"

Baekhyun berkata sambil memegang erat tangannya Chanyeol.

"Iya bisa kok.Baekkie naik dan siap ya"

"ay ay kapten"

Baekhyun berlari naik ke atas dan hanya terus menyarung kemeja Chanyeol dan celana ketat nya dan turun ke bawah.

YEOLLIE!!BAEKKIE UDAH SIAP!"

Teriaknya

"Iya Baek.Kajja kita ke-"

"SUNGAI HAN"

Saat berada di dalam mobil, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpegangan tangan namun riak wajah Baekhyun menunjukkan diamenginginkan sesuatu.

Tangan yang digenggam olehnya dibawa ke pehanya yang gempal itu.Diusap telapak tangan Chanyeol di atas pehanya.Baju yang kebesaran diliritkan menampakkan leher mulusnya dengan tanda keunguannya.

"Baekkie sedang ngapain?"

Soal Chanyeol seraya melirik Baekhyun yang berada disebelahnya.

"Baekkie lagi sedang MENGGODA"

Gulp

Kedengaran Chanyeol menelan liurnya.

Segera Chanyeol memberhentikan mobil di pembatas jalan dan melihat sekeliling dan terus melumat bibir Baekhyun yang telah menjadi candu baginya.

Baekhyun diangkat dan diletakkan di pangkuannya.Belakang Baekhyun disandarkan.

Tangannya melesap masuk kedalam baju Baekhyun mencari nipple mungil yang menjadi favoritnya.

"Ahhh"

Erangan dari bibir tipis Baekhyun keluar kerana lehernya digigit dan dilumat Chanyeol.

"Baek aku udah nggak tahan"

Kata Chanyeol sambil membuka tali pinggang dan zip celana nya.Penis tegang yang besar,panjang dan berurat mengacung tegak.

Celana Baekhyun dibuka menampakkan penis mungilnya.

Jari chanyeol dimasukkan ke dalam mulut Baekhyun.Baekhyun yang tahu itu terus menjilat dan menjilat.

Jari yang berlumuran liur Baekhyun itu disapukan disekitar hole merah muda yang didambakan oleh seorang PARK CHANYEOL

"AKHHHH"

Desahan panjang terkeluar akibat Chanyeol segera memasukkan penis tegangnya kedalam hole yang masih merah akibatperbuatan mereka malam tadi .

Plok plok plok

Plak plak

Bunyi tamparan dan pernyatuan mereka kedengaran.Mobil seakan mengikuti rentak mereka.

"Chanhhh nghhh akhhh fasterhhh"

Desahan nikmat Baekhyun kedengaran.

Peluh menitis membasahi permukaan dahi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhh akuh sampaii AHHHH"

"CHAN AHHHHHHH "

Teriakan panjang mengakhiri permainan mereka.Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terengah engah.

Kepala mungil Baekhyun terkulai lemas dibahu bidang Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolliee,Baekkie mau lagi"

Baekhyun berkata dan menjilat cuping telinga

Chanyeol.

"Round 2?"

tanya Chanyeol mendapat persetujuan.

Dan terus menghidupkan enjin mobil setelah mendapat anggukan dan perkataan

"Yes I want it dad"

TBC/END?

Comment jika mau next update


	2. The New Year Sex In Balcony

**CHANBAEK IS REAL**

 **CHUBAEK**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **THE NEW YEAR SEX IN BALCONY**

 **Summary:**

 **Tahun baru untuk penduduk Seoul disambut dengan meriah namun tidak dengan kedua namja yang menyambutnya dengan sedikit aksi panas**

 **NO REPOST**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Seoul sekarang ini sedang mempunyai pesta kembang api sempena masuknya tahun baru dan kelihatan ramai penduduk yang hadirkan diri mereka ke pesta itu demi menyambut tahun baru.Namun tidak pada 2 orang namja yang sedang hangat di atas ranjang melakukan aksi panas **.**

"Baekhh ahh nikmathh"

Dua namja itu ialah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sepasang kekasih yang baru sahaja jadian dalam lebih kurang 60 minit yang lalu.

"Chanhh deeperhh nghhhh akhhh"

"Baekhhh kenapahh ketat erghh bangett"

Mereka sedang asik melakukan sesi panas sehingga

"Arghh Chanhhh"

"Baekhh nghhhh"

Cairan cinta yang bewarna putih itu terpancut dari kedua dua namja itu.Mereka terengah-engah seakan baru sahaja melakukan larian memusing padang universiti mereka.

Chanyeol terbaring di samping Baekhyun akibat kepenatan dan Baekhyun membuka suara

"Chan aku mau lagi tapi di luar.."

Chanyeol terkebil kebil dan setelah itu dia menyeringai.

"Sex in BALCONY eoh?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kemerahan dipipinya.

Cupp

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke ciuman atau lebih senang dikatakan lumatan yang dalam..

Baekhyun didukung gaya koala tanpa melepaskan lumatan tersebut.Chanyeol membawanya keluar sambil bertarung lidah dengan Baekhyun.

"Nghhh"

Leher Baekhyun dikecupnya dan digigit sehingga sebuah tanda kemerahan tercetak dengan jelas disitu.

"Baekhyun, berdiri di sana sambil menungging memperlihatkan hole mu ke aku"

Arah Chanyeol ke Baekhyun dan terus sahaja Baekhyun ke pemegang balkoni itu dan menungging sambil berkata

"Fuck me daddy eunghhh"

Chanyeol yang sememangnya udah tegang semakin tegang akibat pemandang dan dirty talk yang didapatkannya.

"I will fuck you hard babe dan kita akan sekaligus mendapat pertunjukan kembang api dengan kenikmatan"

Jleb

"Arghhhhhh"

Teriak Baekhyun akibat penis Chanyeol yang membobol lubangnya tanpa amaran.Setelah dapat anggukan dari pemilik lubang, Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggangnya maju mundur dan Baekhyun seakan mengikuti permainannya.

"Yeahh..There nghhh akh daddyhh"

"Oh god..You are so nghh naughty baby"

"Ahhhhh daddyhh fasterhh nghh..Fuck me hard! Akhhhhh nghhh "

"Yes babe..I am coming"

"AHHHH CHANHHHHHHHH/BAEKKHHH"

Teriakan mereka mengiringi kembang api yang telah terpancar di udara.

Hosh hosh

"You are so fucking delicious baby."

Kata Chanyeol tanpa meninggalkan seringai khasnya.

"Daddy bawa aku kedalam..Kita tidur ya aku udah penat.."

"Bisa tapi esoknya harus ada sex morning on bed"

Bisik Chanyeol dan tercetaklah kemerahan dipipi Baekhyun.

"YES..I will give it to you..And now BRING ME TO BED BECAUSE I WANT TO SLEEP"

"Ok baby."

Dan didukunglah Baekhyun oleh Chanyeol.

Tbc/End?

Comment for the next chapter!!!

Chap ini agak pendek ya???

Nanti aku usahakan lagi ya


	3. History of Chanyeol's day

**CHANBAEK IS REAL**

 **CHUBAEK**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **History of Chanyeol's day**

 **Summary:**

 **Hari yang bersejarah buat Park Chanyeol**

 **NO REPOST**

 **HAPPY READING**

Park Chanyeol p.o.v

Lembaran kertas di hadapan ku ini amat amat membosankan.Aku melirik jam rolex ditangan ku dan mengeluh lagi.

Jam 1830 kst

Aku cuba untuk menyiapkan semua tugasan tugasan ku.Sebagai CEO Syarikat Loey Entertaiment,aku perlulah menjadi seorang yang bertanggungjawab untuk menyelesaikan tugas tugas yang bisa membuatkan kepala ku pecah.

Dengan tiba-tiba sesosok siluet melayang kepemikiran ku.Namja yang aku telah nikahin 1 tahun yang lalu.

PARK BAEKHYUN

Namja mungil yang sekarang berumur 10 tahun lebih muda dari aku. Aku bisa dicao pedofil sih kayaknya. Dia adalah lelaki pertama yang mencuri hati aku.

Flashback

22.07.2015

Hujan lebat membasahi bumi pada harini. Aku bergulung di dalam selimut menghangatkan badan. Asik banget.

Tiba tiba tekak aku berasa kering. Dengan pergerakan yang malas, aku turun dari katil ku dan menuju ke dapur.

Sewaktu di dapur aku

"Huh."

Hari ini hidupku hanya dipenuhi dengan kekeluhan.Mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang amat ditunggu kami berdua tetapi oleh keran kertas - kertas ini aku terpaksa merelakan masa yang harus aku luangkan bersamanya tergadai.

Dengan tekad untuk aku siapkan sebelum jarum jam mencecah jam 2000 kst aku mencapai pen dan mulai menandatanganin kertas kertas dihadapan ku.

Jam 2100 kst

Aku berlari ke parkir setelah mendapatkan mesej dari orang yang aku cintai.Aku rela meninggalkan kerja kerja ku kerana siluet tersebut.

Park Baekhyun

Kalian mesti fikir yang Baekhyun tekena bencana apa apa kan??

Kalian salah. Mesej tadi merupakan mesej yang perlu aku patuhi jika aku mahu adik juniorku ini kehangatan.

 **Park Baekhyun**

Daddy kapan pulang?? Bakkie rindu

 _-2030 kst-_

 **Park Chanyeol**

Bentar ya daddy mau selesaikan tugas daddy dulu

- _2035kst_ -

 **Park Baekhyun**

Habis itu gimana dengan acara kita??

- _2037kst_ -

 **Park Chanyeol**

Acara apa?

- _2040kst_ -

 **Park Baekhyun**

Ermm...Sex?

- _2042kst_ -

 **Park Chanyeol**

Baby jangan macam macam ya.Daddy sedang lagi selesaikan tugas.

- _2045kst_ -

 **Park Baekhyun**

Emang daddy ga mahu rasa hole baby lagi? Cape sih dress up ginian buat daddy

- _2049kst_ -

 **Park Chanyeol**

Baby..Kamu membuat daddy tegang

- _2052_ kst-

 **Park** **Baekhyun**

Fuck Me daddhh bghh

- _2057kst_ -

Read

On time

Aku membawa kereta laju selaju mungkin menuju apartment yang aku dan isteri aniy suami mungilku duduki.

Sampai sahaja di apartment, aku dikejutkan dengan apartment yang gelap gelita.

"Baekhyun"

Aku memanggil namanya. Namun, tiada sahutan diterima.

Langkah kaki ku menuju ke kamar. Dan macam yang aku fikirkan kamar sepi.

"Baekhyun!?"

Aku mulai khawatir. Aku membuka kamar kerja ku, aku ke dapur, ke beranda namun tiada sesosok tubuh Baekhyun yang aku dapatkan.

"Baekhyun!!?"

Aku mulai jerit. Langkah kaki ku menuju ke kamar utama.

Aku melihat kamar mandi yang cahaya nya terbuka. Setahu aku, tadi aku tidak membuka lampunya.

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mendapat Baekhyun yang berbusa menutupi nipple dan junior mungilnya.

"Daddyh~"

Desahan dari mulut mungilnya terdengar.

Dengan pantas aku berlari menuju Baekhyun dan masuk ke dalam tab mandi.

Matanya yang sayu menatap erotis iris mataku. Dengan tidak kesabaran aku segera melumat bibir mungilnya.

Rasa STRAWBERRY.

Aku menukar tempat ke bawah dan dia di atas.

Aku abaikan baju kemeja ku dan celana ku basah. Badan Baekhyun yang mulus lebih penting dari semua itu.

"Anhh..Dadhhh"

Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggesek belahan pantat nya ke juniorku yang masih dibaluti celana.

"Babyh harus dihukumm"

Aku menatap garang wajah Baekhyun

"eunghh.. Punish me harder dadhh"

Baekhyun melumat telinga ku sambil tangannya memainkan bola testis ku yang masih terbalut celana.

Tangan mungilnya menurunkan zip celana ku dan mengusap perlah junior ku yang udah tegang.

Perlahan aku mengangkatnya menuju ke katil.

Kemejaku yang basah ku lepaskan dan campak ke mana-mana.

"Fuck mehhh nghh "

Tangan Baekhyun ku letakkan di atas kepalanya.. Nipple mungilnya yang sedang mencuat menjadi hidangan santapan makan malam.

"ahhhh daddh..Gatal nghh"

Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas.

Lututku aku gesekkan di belahan pantatnya.

Kedua-dua celana ku tanggalkan menampilkan penisku yang gemuk oanjang dan berurat.

Lidahku meneroka setiap tubuh montok Baekhyun sehingga ke hole merah mudanya yang seperti bukan lubang kerana terlalu ketat.

Tanpa aba-aba aku memasukkan dua jari ku ke dalam hole merah mudanya.

"AHH"

Desah Baekhyun..

Sempit banget.. Padahal udah berjuta kali aku masuki tapi masih sempit.

Dengan tidak sabar aku melesakkan penis ku ke dalam hole Baekhyun dan

"AHH YEAHH THERE EUNGHH"

Gotcha..

Aku memaju mundurkan pinggangku menumbuk prostat Baekhyun yang semakin membengkak.

"Dadddyy arhh I am cumming nghh"

"Come with me baby"

"AHHHHH"

"Daddy..."

Aku membaringkan tubuh ku disebelah Baekhyun.

"Daddy.."

" yes baby?"

Aku menanya Baekhyun.

"I WANT A SECOND ROUND"

"Jangan minta daddy berhenti'

"I AM YOURS.. And FUCK ME TILL I CANT WALK"

Well malam ini malam yang akan aku jadikan sejarah..

Author note:

Hai guys..

So this is what can I do after one month I have been busy with my schedule..

Vote for the next NC!

I have been prepared for it.

Comment and Vote..

Thanks for reading


	4. IG LIVE

IG LIVE

CHUBAEK

ONESHOOT

SUMMARY:

Chanyeol melakukan live IG tetapi kenapa viewersnya ereksi?

BIG NO FOR REPOST!

SIDERS PLEASE TRY TO VOTE!

NO PLAGIARISM!

HAPPY READING

Your p.o.v

Jam menunjukkan 8:30 malam.

Instagram ku dipenuhi ama isi isi yang semuanya bosan.

Jari menekan gambar-gambar teman dua kali.

Beribu kali aku mencari hal menarik dengan cara ke explorer dan membelek IG orang yang aku minat.

Jari tangan hampir menekan tombol home tetapi notifikasibyang didapatkan membuat aku enggan tekan tombol home.

real_pcy are now live.

Dengan segera aku menekan ikon yang berada di barisan story itu.

Masuk sahaja aku ke dalam live itu aku bangga kerna aku menjadi 100 orang pertama yang menonton.

Tetapi aku janggal mengapa live kni nunjukin kasur.

Ku setia menunggu idola aku untuk hadir menyapa dengan membaca komen komen yang bikin ketawa. Lebih lebih lagi komen

'Park Chanyeol mau lakuin itu ya??'

Bikin gue ketawa emang...

Terus tiba-tiba ada seorang yang dihempas ke atas kasur dan diikuti dengan seorang yang menaikin badannya.

KU KENAL MEREKA!!

BAEKHYUN AMA CHANYEOL! OTP AKU!

Lama gue lihat dan gue lihat Chanyeol membuka bajunya membuat aku menjerit melihat kotak kotak di perutnya.

Namun jeritan Ku terdengar lagi apabila Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun membuka bajunya menampakkan badan mulusnya.

Komen dibanjiri jutaan manusia Dari pelbagai negara.

Dan dengan berasa ga tahu malu, Chanyeol membuka celana DLM Baekhyun menampakkan penis mungil pinknya.

Mulut ku terbuka luas.

GILA!

Aku berasa badan Ku panas Dan mulai berpeluh tatkala Chanyeol membuka celananya menyembulakn alat kemaluannya yang besar lagi berurat.

Seriuss!! Aku Turun dari kasurku dengan hape yang Ku tetapkan dalam mode senyap.

Ku ke pintu Dan menguncinya Dari dalam. Terus Ku gapai headset Ku di meja belajar. Dan naik semula ke atas kasur.

Ku pakai headset dan mula menonton adengan yang membuat bahagian bawahku berasa lengket.

Ku melihat Chanyeol melumag bibir Baekhyu. sementara tanan kananya memilin nipple Baekhyun dan kmtangan kirinya meremas pantan bulat Baekhyun.

desahan "Ah Ah Ah Chanhh" memasuki deria pendengaran ku.

Ku meliat Chanyeol mengecup setiap inci tubuh indah milik Baekhyun.

Komen membanjiri live Park Chanyeol.

Ku melihat Chanyeol mengangkat kaki Baekhyun ke atas dan menempatkan penisnya di depan lubang Baekhyun.

Dengan perlahan ku mendengar Baekhyun teriak

"CHAN SAKITT AHH"

dan

"SABAR SAYANG SIKITT AJA . AKU MAU NUJUKIN KE MEREKA AKU MILIK KAMU, KAMU MILIK AKU"

dan gue membuka keyboard dan type "GUE GA PERCAYA" kerna dengan niat mau nyuruh mereka lanjutkan walau sebenarnya gue percaya banget ama mereka.

Katil mereka yanvmg kurasa berharga lebih dari 10 juta rupiah itu berbunyi.

Desahan terus dilanjutkan oleh mereka sementara tangan aku mengusap alat sulit ku yang basah.

Dan Chanyeol mengambil telefonnya dan disorotkan ke bawah menampilkan alat kemaluannya yang ditelan oleh lubang Baekhyun.

Terus disorotkan ke muka Baekhyun yang kelelahan. Dan disorotkan ke mukanya.

dia sempat berkata

"UDAH LIAT BUKAN?! JADI JANGAN FITNAH GUE SUKA AMA ORANG LAIN APALAGI PEREMPUAN KERNA GUE CUMA KAGUM AMA TUBUH INDAH SOSOK DI BAWAB GUE DAN JANGAN TERUSAN JADI SHIPPER HALU" sebelum kamera dimatikan.

Real_pcy have end their live.

Dan aku menghabiskan masa aku di dalam kamar mandi dan kuberasa hampir semua viewersnya menghabiskan malam mereka di dalam kamar mandi.

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW**


	5. Beach and Bitch

CHANBAEK IS FUCKING REAL

ONESHOOT

BEACH AND BITCH

SUMMARY:

Pantai dan pelacur? bukan.. tapi pantai dan... Baekhyun

BIG NO FOR COPY PASTE

BIG NO FOR REPOST

HAPPY CHANBAEK READING!

"UWAH!"

Teriakan keluar dari bibir tipis pemilik si mungil. Kaki putih nan mulus nya berlari dengan laju menuju pasir yang bewarna perang keemasan dan ombak yang datang menerpa. Dia adalah

Baekhyun.

Sosok mungil yang terlihat polos diluarannya namun tidak pada dalamnya. Buktinya dengan checklist yang berada dia dalam beg sandang kecil yang dibawa oleh suaminya, Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOLLIE!! LIHAT OMBAKNYA IMUT"

Wahai Baekhyun, aku udah ga tau sama ada ombak ama perkataan imut ITU sesuai atau tidak.

"Sayang, ombak tidak imut, yang imut-"

"-Lubang aku" pantas Baekhyun menyahut.

Chanyeol hanya terlongo dengan kata kata suami mungil namun cintanya itu.

Baekhyun lagi keasikan melihat permandangan pantai yang penuh dengan beribu manusia.

sasa

hot

gede

ganteng

puas

nikmat

semua kata kata tersebut menghiasi pemikiran Baekhyun dengan senyum sumringah nya .

"Chan,"

bisiknya dengan tangan yang mengibas tanda menyuruh Chanyeol mendekat.

"hmm." sahut Chanyeol dengan beratnya kerna demi neptunus, mata nya menyiratkan kecemburuan yang tinggi terhadap suami mungil nya itu.

"Kamu ada bawa nota yang aku udah siapkan sepanjang perjalanan ga?"

Baekhyun menanya Chanyeol dengan mata yang tidak lepas melihat pemandangan bawah Chanyeol.

"Yang ini?"

Chanyeol menunjukkan buku nota kecil yang berada didalam beg sandang miliknya.

"Iya." Baekhyun dengan sigap mengambil dan membuka muka surat yang telah ditandanya. Setelah itu matanya melilau ke serata dan AHA,

"Chanyeollie, ayo kesitu"

Chanyeol mengikut jari telunjuk Baekhyun yang tertuju pada pohon kelapa yang terlindung dan jauh dari pemandangan orang lain.

"Baek , itu jauh bange-"

"Udah ayo, nanti kamu juga minta lagi"

Pantas Baekhyun memotong kata kata Chanyeol dengan perkataan yang membuat Chanyeol bingung seketika.

Sampai sahaja pasangan tersebut dibawah pokok kelapa, Chanyeol meletakkan beg sandangnya Dan meregangkan otot ototnya. Jujur dia mahu menenangkan fikirannya dengan baring di bawah pohon kelapa ditemani pijatan pijatan khas Baekhyun Dan angin laut yang menenanglan fikiran, tapi harapan itu musnah ketika

puk

Baekhyun menolak tubuhnya untuk berbaring dan menduduki tubuh atletisnya.

"Saya-"

"Shuttt.. Diam. biar aku yang bekerja"

'demi tuhan berikan aku kekuatan buat ngomong habis walaupun itu sekali' batin Chanyeol.

Dan dengan segenap alam, tiba tiba

"Argh" erangan terhasil Dari mulutnya kerana APA YANG DILAKUKAN BAEKHYU. DENGAN PENISNYA YANG MEMENUHI MULUT BAEKHYUN?!

"Baekh arghh kita dikhalayak ramai.. arhh sss"

Tapi Chanyeol hanyalah Chanyeol yang mempunyai hati yang berlainan dengan kata.. Buktinya dia berkata menidakkan namun tangannya menurun naikkan kepala Baekhyun.

plop

Baekhyun melepaskan penis kebanggan dan favourite nya itu dari mulutnya dan dengan pantas mendudukan pantatnya yang masih terbalut celana pendek ke atas penis Chanyeol dan mengesekkan nya dengan laju.

"Arhhh aku udah ga tahan."

Chanyeol mencampak asal Baekhyun menjadikan Baekhyun dibawahnya. Celana pendek Baekhyun dicabut dan dilemparkan ke mana mana dan

plak

setapak tangan Chanyeol yang bewarna merah menghiasi bantalan pantat Baekhyun.

"Ahh" erangan lolos dari mulut Baekhyun dan

"AHHHH"

Chanyeol dengan kekuatan bak Harimau segera melesakkan penisnya yang mempunyai ukuran jumbo ke dalam hole Baekhyun yang super ketat.

" Ahhhhh terushh genjoth lebihhh ahhh yahh ahh ah ah yahhh teruss enakkbahh"

Baekhyun melengkungkan badannya apabila Chanyeol melumat kecil tonjolan pink coklat di dadanya.

"YEAHH PARK CHANYEOL YAHHH TERUS"

Baekhyun teriak dan Chanyeol menambahkan kelajuan tempo nya yang boleh di katakan seperti larian kuda.

"Ketat banget nih"

Chanyeol melajukan lebih gerakannya apabila merasa lubang Baekhyun berkedut dan makin mengetat .

"AKU SAMPAI ARHHH"

Dan cairan cinta Baekhyun memancut mengotori perut dan pasir .

"Yeahh" Chanyeol rebah dengan jus putih miliknya dipancutlan habits ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

Nafas terengah engah mereka menghiasi suasana.

"Pantai. Check"

Baekhyun berkata dengan tubuh lelahnya.

"gendong aku ke kamar hotel.." arah Baekhyun yang terus diikutkan Chanyeol .

at kamar hotel

Chanyeol mengerakkan kakinya pelan menuju begnya yang terletak di tepi berniat tidak mau menganggu suami kecilnya yang berdengkur di ranjang mereka.

Buku nota kecil milik Baekhyun diambil Dan dibuka nya muka Surat yang ditanda Baekhyun yang menghasilkan keterkejutan Chanyeol.

My Hot list

\- Beach (done)

\- School locker

\- Car (done)

\- mommy and daddy room

\- Field

\- Camp

\- Flight

ingatkan Chanyeol untuk sentiasa membawa alat permainan ketika bersama Baekhyun.

END


End file.
